You did WHAT!
by gaaraluver44474
Summary: Lee does something unsuspected to win a fight against Neji
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lee does something unsuspected to win a fight against Neji.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a person who said they owned Naruto. They did not own him. They got in trouble. That person was not me and it will never be me. Me no own da Naruto.

"Owww…" said a very worn out Lee, trudging his way home after getting his butt thoroughly kicked by Neji. "How can I beat him…?" Lee wondered out loud. "Gai-sensei said once that you could distract your opponent with something and they wouldn't see the attack coming…but what other ways are there to distract someone that I have not already used? Hmmm…". He thought about this until he reached his apartment to find the mess of green jumpsuits that had been painted with orange spirals earlier that day. He winced at the sight, but remembered that Sakura had been distracting him while Naruto was painting his trademark on Lee's poor innocent wardrobe. "I know what I can do!" said Lee out loud again.

"Neji! Hey, Neji! Wait up, will you?" Tenten yelled, running to catch up with her teammate. "What do you want, Tenten?" asked Neji, annoyed at her for interrupting what could have been a quite peaceful walk home and was also annoyed because he knew what she was about to say. "Neji, do you really think you needed to go that hard on Lee? I mean, you could have gone a little easy on him, couldn't you?". Neji was right on target, probably because Tenten always seemed to ask him something to that effect. Ignoring her question he walked off, hoping she wouldn't follow him. He had no such luck.

"Come on, Neji. It's only sparring for god's sake. You could just let him win to boost his self-esteem!"

"His self-esteem doesn't need boosting. He already thinks he's going to win everything. I think his self-esteem actually needs a good kick in the butt"

"But Nej-"

"No"

"I just think you could-"

"No"

"Just one time!"

"You always ask me this. And what do I always end up saying?"

"…No…"

"Correct"

Tenten glared at Neji, who walked off without saying another word.

Lee, although happy that he finally knew how he was going to defeat his eternal rival, was stressed out because he couldn't find any jumpsuits that were clean, not painted on and not ripped. He desperately needed something to wear to dinner. Lee and his team had been invited by Gai to join him and Kakashi. "Hey, Lee, whatcha doing?" asked Sakura, poking her head in an open window. "Oh, hello Sakura-san. I am trying to find something to wear to dinner with Gai-sensei, Neji-kun, Tenten-san and Kakashi" Lee said, turning his head to greet his friend, but turned it back quickly to try and find clothes. "Oh…yeah…sorry about earlier…" said Sakura, remembering when she had taken Lee out for lunch while Naruto got busy creating his clothing masterpieces. "No problem! It actually gave me an idea of how I could defeat Neji-kun" said Lee, not looking up. "Um…do you need some clothes? I have one of Sasuke-kun's shirts in my closet- I mean…oops" said Sakura, revealing her secret hobby of stealing trivial things from Sasuke's house. But Lee was too busy to notice, and continued his search. "Ah! Finally!" he said, pulling a jumpsuit out from under his bed. Forgetting Sakura was staring right at him he stripped down and changed into the clean outfit. When he remembered that she was watching he turned around and saw that she wasn't there anymore. He stuck his head through the window and looked down and saw a very fainted Sakura. "Well that's just perfect" he announced sarcastically. He quickly walked outside and retrieved the girl, then brought her back inside and laid her down on his couch. "Damn it!" he yelled looking at his clock. "I only have ten minutes to get ready!!"

Gai was waiting outside some random restaurant that he thought Kakashi might like, waiting for his rival and his students. As the minutes ticked by, he grew more and more worried. Not about the infamously late Jounin, but about his students. Especially Neji. He was never late. NEVER. Some of his fear subsided when he saw the kunoichi of his team running up to him at full speed. "I'm so sorry I'm late! The clock in my room broke and my mom was supposed to tell me when it was 6:45 but she said she forgot…hey where is everyone else?" she asked. "They haven't arrived yet" said Gai, thinking of the few possibilities there were that could make Neji late.

Lee eventually got there, and Kakashi appeared about 20 minutes later with his team. "Are we finally ready to go inside?" asked Neji as he jumped down from where he was perched on a tree limb.

Short chapter, right? Only like 800 words! So how do you like my new story so far, hmm? I'm probably not going to write anymore of my other one until I get at least four reviews for the 8(?) chapters and countless hours I've put in. By the way I got the idea for this one at about 3:00 in the morning and couldn't get it out of my head, so I know it's kinda weird and crappy. So please please PLEASE review!!!!

I promise I'll send you a nice message and/or review one of your stories.

_With love,_

_Some Bitch You Hate_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Chapter 2! …um, and I'm not going to make any more disclaimers cuz I know I'm going to forget so I'm just putting this now

Oh yeah and also, _Italics_ means they're thinking it

"Kakashi, where is Sakura?" asked Tenten. "Oh, we couldn't find her. That's one of the reasons we're late" Naruto answered before Kakashi could. "_Uh-oh…_" Lee thought. "Um, I will be right back!" Lee announced, getting up from his chair and running out of the restaurant. "What the-" said Tenten, watching Lee knock over a waiter in the midst of running out of the fancy restaurant. "Sorry!" he yelled as he bolted out the door. The group blinked a few times before just pretending it didn't happen.

"If I had known Kakashi was bringing his team I would have brought Sakura-san with me!" He said out loud. He ran up to his apartment's front door and turned the handle. The door didn't open. He tried it again. Nothing. "Oh, yeah…I locked it…" he said, reaching into his pocket to pull out the key, of which shortly after he realized he had forgotten inside. "DAMN IT!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. A woman with a young child glared at him and walked quickly away. He looked around for a way to get inside, and remembered the window. He always left that open! He ran towards it, but remembered that it was too small for an entire person to fit through. "Ugh, I will have to try anyways!" he said, making the nice guy pose. When he realized he was the only person there he sadly put his thumb down and reached for the window. He stuck his right leg in and then his left one. The he got stuck. After trying to pry himself out for about three minutes, he heard a woman scream "thief!" "I'm not a thief, this is my house!!" he yelled. Now he was trying desperately to force himself out. In about two more minutes the police arrived and took him out of the window. They put him in handcuffs and started walking him to the police car. Sakura opened Lee's front door. "Lee? What's going on?" "This man was trying to break into your house, young lady" said a cop. "This isn't my house, this is his house" she said, pointing at Lee. "…Oh" said the police officer. "See? I was only trying to get in through the window because I forgot the key inside the house!"

The two started walking to the restaurant after a few minutes, and the entire way there, neither said a word.

By this time, the two Jounin and four Genin were eating. Except Tenten. "Hey, Neji, guess what?" asked Tenten. He looked up from his meal. "I'm on a diet. I need to lose weight" she said. "Why do you think that I care?" asked Neji, not waiting for an answer and going back to his food.

"Sorry I'm late, guys" said Sakura, walking in and sitting down next to Sasuke. "Hi Sakura-chan!" said Naruto happily. "Hi, Naruto" said Sakura sweetly. She had managed to find a way to talk to Naruto much more nicely. Every time he said something, she imagined it was Sasuke saying it. It had worked up to this point, not that she didn't feel guilty about not being able to accept her teammate for who he was, but at least Naruto didn't know that. "You ordered without us?" asked Lee. "We didn't know if you were coming back! You just kind of took off…where did you go anyways?" asked Tenten. "I went to get Sakura-san" said Lee. The waiter walked up to the table. "Oh, two more? What will you be hav- Neji! What are you doing here?" asked a boy their age, who for some reason worked as a waiter. "Eating" Neji said plainly. "oh yeah…so what are you going to be having?" asked the boy turning to Lee and Sakura. "We haven not even looked at the menus yet!" said Lee. "…And how do you know Neji-kun?" "Oh, I'm his stalker" said the boy. "Um…okay then…" said Lee, pulling out a menu. "I'll have…this" he said, pointing to a particularly spicy curry dish. "And you?" he said looking at Sakura. "um…how about…this…the rice and noodle thing here" she pointed. "Okay…so Neji…I didn't know you were eating with people tonight. You didn't write it in your diary" "Neji has a diary?!" Tenten almost choked with laughter. After a few minutes of incessant cackling and stares of onlookers, the girl finally came to her senses. "Wait…why are you reading Neji-kun's diary in the first place?" "I didn't write it in my diary because I don't write in that one anymore because you found it" said Neji, ignoring the kunoichi, her questions and her annoying laughs. "Oh…" said the boy (who I am naming Harry. Everyone in the story and reading the story now know his name is Harry.) "Well…okay then…" said Harry, quickly removing himself from Neji's glares.

"Oh, man…I hope I didn't embarrass him…" said Harry, wishing he hadn't said anything. He was planning to avoid Neji completely for a few days.

The reason I named this dude Harry is because when I first created him it was like midnight and I was tired and bored out of my mind and didn't feel like thinking of a cool name ;

So anyways, I'm not going to write any more chapters…or at least post them for as while because I have a laptop and a have a reeeeeeally crappy internet connection. I mean reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally crappy. It just fizzles out(yeah, I know…I say fizzle out due to lack of better words to call it) at random intervals and when it actually stay for a few minutes, the connection is so low that my computer(which is crappy) doesn't even recognize it!!!! DAMN YOU BWLI!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry: Yeah, stupid computer making people! Make better computers!

Some Bitch You Hate: Shut up Harry

Harry: Sorry

SBYH: yeah whatever…so anyways…um…YO MAMA

_With love,_

Some Bitch You Hate


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh. I wrote this on my school laptop, which I was allowed to bring home. I HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR NOT POSTING FOR EVER!!!!! I only had this written on my school laptop and when I was going to post it, my neighbors[[whose wifi is was using moved away. I couldn't post it at school, either, cause if I got caught, I would be in HUUUUUUGE trouble, and prolly get my laptop taken away. [ The summer came before new people moved into the other side of my duplex[[But hurrah! They had wifi!!. Obviously, my school doesn't trust us to not damage our laptops over the summer, so we can't bring 'em home. Dx

So yeah, now I have my laptop again and I'm going to post this crappy and very short chapter that I wrote LAST EFFIN YEAR. Oh yeah and I don't own Naruto.

---

"Boss, I'm going to leave early today." Said Harry. "Okay, but you know the rules." Said the boss. "Yeah, yeah, I'll show up early tomorrow," said Harry walking out the door. "Jennah! You're going to be taking over lazy Harry's table!! The lackadaisical kid left early again. He's lucky he hasn't been fired yet…" said the boss. Despite his seemingly cruel disposition towards the boy, the boss liked Harry. Actually, he thought of him as a son. After the tragedy that befell his first-born son, much like the final plague, killing the 6 year old boy, the spot of his heart that was once empty was soon filled by the strange boy's antics, and although nothing could make him forget what happened to his first son, Harry was a constant reminder that things were never as bad as they seemed. "Why do I always have to take over his lazy ass's job? God damn it, has he fininshed a whole day's shift since you hired him?" said Jennah, drawing her boss from his thoughts. "Well, not very often, but he has…" said the boss, half talking to himself. "Table 7's orders are done!!" yelled the chef. Jennah sighed and walked to the…slidey thingy (shut up. I don't know what it's called) and got the plates. She walked out of the stiflingly hot room and gave Sakura and Lee their food, and Naruto his dessert.

"Finally!" said Naruto, picking up a fork and digging into his cheesecake. Lee was about to dig into his own food, but looked up to see what Sakura had ordered. "Sakura-san, isn't that the same thing Sasuke-kun ordered?" "Sure is! And just as I thought, it's delicious!" she said. "_Why does she like Sasuke-kun? Why not me?"_ thought Lee, but didn't say anything and went back to his curry. After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while. "Oi, Naruto, how come you can eat so much but stay skinny?" Everyone stared at the young Uchiha, who never seemed to address people like that or ask things straight out, but their attention soon turned to Naruto, because, frankly, they all wanted to know as well. Even Neji was a little curious, though he didn't show it. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. The group continued to stare at the blonde, who remained oblivious to this. Sakura was trying to fight off the urge to punch him, or at least yell at him, and realizing that Naruto was not going to say anything else on the matter, there were many sighs from the group, and then some of them started quietly (or not so quietly, depending on who it was) chatting. "I WILL PAY FOR THE MEAL!!!!!!!" yelled Gai suddenly. He had been talking to Kakashi about something youthful, and randomly yelled it. "IS THAT NOT GENTLEMANLY OF ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he seemed to scream at the top of his lungs. "Sure" said Kakashi, unplugging his ears.

After everyone was dome eating, they got up, and Gai paid for the meal. Outside, Sasuke was starting to walk home and Naruto was saying goodbye to Sakura, who was waving her arms frantically and screaming goodbye to Sasuke, who was ignoring her completely. Lee was also trying to say goodbye to Sakura, but she ignored both Naruto and Lee. She wouldn't talk to anyone until she got a goodbye from Sasuke. Giving up, she muttered "see you later" to Naruto and Lee, and started walking off. "Wait! Sakura-san! Is it not unsafe to walk alone at night?" asked Lee. "…translation?" asked Sakura, turning to Tenten. "He wants to walk you home" said Tenten, giggling. "Oh…yeah sure" she said turning to Lee again. The little Lee in his head was throwing a party. "I GOT A NEW CAR!!!!!!!! DO YOU WISH ME TO DROP YOU OFF AT YOUR HOUSE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Gai. "Why did he yell that?" asked Sakura. "It's a new exercise he's been working on. If you yell things it's supposed to make you not as embarrassed" said Tenten, giggling again. "But why would he be embarrassed about that?" asked Sakura. "You don't know?" asked Tenten. "No…?" "Gai-sensei _likes_ Kakashi" Tenten whispered. "Oh! That makes sense…kind of…" said Sakura. "Well anyways, I've got to get home" said Sakura, walking off with Lee in toe.

_Meanwhile_

"I GOT A NEW CAR!!!!!!!! DO YOU WISH ME TO DROP YOU OFF AT YOUR HOUSE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Gai screamed at Kakashi. "No. Iruka's picking me up" said Kakashi. "Iruka?"

"Yes, Iruka"

"Why's he picking you up?"

"Because he told me he was going to"

"Why?"

"Because he did"

"When?"

"This morning"

"Where?"

"In bed"

"WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?"

Iruka's car pulled up, and Kakashi walked over to it, leaving Gai sitting on the ground, twitching slightly.

---

This chapter sucked. Blah. I don't like it. It needs to die. Maybe I'll do a rewrite later. …Nah, I won't. I'm too effin lazy. But I hopefully will be able to write another chapter before next year [


End file.
